


Shopping

by TotallySpacedOut



Series: Poly!DreamTeam in Love [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, It's just cute, M/M, Polyamorous DreamTeam, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sapnap annoys George but they love each other, Shopping Day with the Boys, Sleepy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), and happy, george is sleepy, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpacedOut/pseuds/TotallySpacedOut
Summary: “Pink,” George responded and both his boyfriends laughed. “What?”“You-” Sapnap giggled. “You can’t even see pink.”“So? I want a pink one.”“Okay, okay. A big one… a little one… what are you thinking?” Dream asked as he scanned over the pink flower section.“A big one. So big. Huge.”-Or, after moving in with his boyfriends, George is forced to go on a little shopping trip. He's tired and whiny, but in the end, he has a good day and realizes there's no where else he'd rather be than with his two nuisances of boyfriends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Poly!DreamTeam in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and I have class in a few hours. 
> 
> I've also come to the conclusion that the Ultra Gold Monster is low-key trash and gives me headaches, but it does taste okay if you follow it up by drinking the juice pouch that comes with lunchables. And only the juice pouch that comes with lunchables. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked.   
> ...If you didn't, thats okay. I don't care. I wrote this for myself. 
> 
> <3

Sleeping is one of George’s favorite things. Everyone knew that. 

And waking George up from his sleep was… horrific. Both to the person waking him up and to George himself. 

He turned into an absolute bear, mumbling out strings of curse words and telling whoever dared to wake him up to fuck off. 

But he did have a soft spot for two certain people when it came to waking up in the morning. And those were Dream and Sapnap. The two could get away with nearly anything and George didn’t think he minded a whole lot. 

But after being kept awake until nearly two in the morning, Florida time since he had just recently moved in with this two best friends  _ and  _ boyfriends, he was quite grouchy when they pulled him from his slumber early in the morning with soft kisses to his cheeks, forehead, lips, and neck. 

“Mmm, go ‘way,” He mumbled out, swatting his hand lazily at whoever was laying on his left. The hit landed and Sapnap yelped, rubbing his forehead. 

“Georgie, ouch…” Sapnap whined. The british man did nothing but ignore him, opting to curl in on himself and squeeze his eyes shut harder to block out the two americans. 

“Georgie, c’mon. Wake up, we want to do something today…” Dream coaxed gently, his hand resting on George’s hip, his thumb slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants, rubbing back and forth gently on his sensitive skin. George groaned. 

“Time?” He asked, lifting his head slightly. He sucked back the drool that was slightly dripping down his chin, wiping the rest away with the sleeve of his sweater and Sapnap hummed, reaching behind himself for his phone on the bedside table. 

“It’s 9:34, Gogy. We had plenty of sleep, so let’s go do something fun?” Sapnap said sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss to George’s jaw. Dream hummed in agreement from George’s other side.

“Fine… What are we doing?” 

George missed the look Dream and Sapnap shared over his shoulder, and he really wishes he would have caught it. 

-

Because this is not what George wanted to spend his time doing after just being woken up. 

Being forced to sit in a car while they drive an hour away to some store Sapnap and Dream had been begging him to go to but ultimately they never did because George hated sitting in the car. 

The store itself wasn’t all that bad. It was just a random gaming store filled to the ceiling with literally anything they could imagine. Dream ended up buying himself a new keyboard and mouse, saying his old ones had gotten water spilt on them and now aren’t working properly. George just rolled his eyes and moved on, following after Sapnap as he looked at anything and literally everything the store had to offer. 

Even a stupid pink hello kitty gaming chair that he would never even consider buying.

George was convinced Sapnap just wanted to waste his time by dragging him around by the arm, following the confusing arrows on the floor as they looked around. 

And by the time an hour and a half in the store went by, George was pissy. 

His feet hurt and he was annoyed that Sapnap had yet to even consider buying something. At least Dream was decisive and knew what he wanted upon seeing it. 

But Sapnap? 

No. 

And George was starting to become a ticking time bomb. Any moment he’d explode. Throw a fit. Demand the keys to the car so he could go nap in the backseat while they finish looking around. But Sapnap seemed to pick up on that and quickly picked himself out a new microphone, a new RGB mousepad, and a few other random things that he liked. 

“Fucking finally,” George huffed out as they walked back out to their car. Dream chuckled. 

“I’m proud of you, love. Only two more stores to go,” Dream hummed as he kissed the side of George’s head. 

George’s mouth fell open in horror at the idea of wasting more precious sleep time walking around shitty shops he didn’t give a shit about. 

“What?” He asked as Dream and Sapnap deposited their items into the trunk of the car. Dream winced at the brunet man's cold tone and he shrugged with a smile.

“Sorry, Georgie… Sappy and I figured that since we’re here… we might as well stop and look around a little bit more? There’s that home goods store we were thinking of going to because we want some new living room decor and then maybe Hobby Lobby.” 

“I get the home goods store, but Hobby Lobby? Really?” George scoffed. What did Hobby Lobby have that they could possibly need? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“I want to get a few things!” Sapnap chimed in as they all settled in the car. Dream began to drive as Sapnap explained himself to their angry boyfriend who resided in the backseat. “You know how my therapist and I are doing art therapy to help me express my emotions better and to help me with my confidence?” George nodded. He vaguely recalled listening in on one of Sapnap’s zoom meeting with his therapist. 

“I… yeah?” 

“Well, I want to pick up some stuff for that. I really think it’s been helping!” Sapnap’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled widely at George. George, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t tell if that was bullshit coming out of Sap’s ass, or if it was genuine. 

“But-” George almost brought up the fact that Sapnap literally two weeks ago threw a fit about his therapist wanting him to try art but then didn’t because what if it really was helping him? “Okay…”

“Yes! Thanks, Gogy!” 

George didn’t respond, instead looking down at his phone to scroll through twitter. 

The drive to the home goods store was short, with them stopping at a local Starbucks to get something to drink before going in. George’s tummy had growled and he almost asked for a scone too, but he opted against it when he heard Dream promise to buy them lunch after they were done in the home goods store. 

“Oh, my mom wants us to look for some easter themed mugs for her kitchen,” Dream informed as they all entered the store. Sapnap immediately went to grab a cart and George hung back behind his two boyfriends, sipping at his Pink Drink sullenly. 

George watched as his boyfriends excitedly talked about how cute certain items were, gushing about how something would look sitting somewhere in the house and George rolled his eyes, wandering back towards the pet section. 

If he was going to be forced to shop, he might as well actually shop, right?

“Hm…” George hummed as he looked at all the pet beds lining the wall. Patches was in desperate need for a new bed and maybe even a few toys. Surely George’s boyfriends would agree. 

“Have a kitten or puppy?” George looked up as someone spoke to him. He nodded and smiled at the older woman who was standing near him, also looking at pet beds. 

“Yeah… my-” George almost mentioned his boyfriends but opted against it. “I have a cat at home… not a kitten, but she’s spoiled like one. Do you?” He asked and the woman nodded. 

“Oh, sure. I do have a cat… My husband of 67 years passed a few months ago and my kids got me an old shelter cat to keep me company. Help me pick out a bed, would you dear?” George felt his heart tug at her words and he nodded. 

“Of course… I’m…” He licked his lips. “I’m sorry for your loss, by the way. 67 years is a long time… you must have been very in love,” He didn’t know why he was talking. Shut up, George! What if she gets upset?

“Oh, it’s alright, dear. Was a long time coming. He’s in a better place now, happy among the stars. He always loved astronomy,” she explained. “Do you think my cat might like this one?” She pointed to a bed. It was fluffy looking and George nodded. 

“Yeah, I think that’s perfect.” 

“Lovely. Mind putting it in my cart for me?” George nodded again, setting his drink on the shelf next to the beds so he could move the cat bed to the old lady’s cart. “Oh goodness, you’re so sweet, young man. I’m sure you’ll fall in love soon if you haven’t already. Anyone would be lucky to have a kind young man like you. Have a good day, dear.” George nodded and watched as the woman walked, well… hobbled? away.

“What was that about?” Dream asked as he and Sapnap came around the corner with their now full cart, easter mugs sitting happily next to a few other decorations they’d picked out. 

“Hm? Oh… She-” George hesitated slightly. He wasn’t even sure what that was about. “Well, she just needed help.” 

“Hm, cool! You’re so sweet, Gogy!” Sapnap cooed as he pulled George into a hug from behind. George rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend away. 

“I was thinking we could get this bed for Patches? What do you think?” George asked as he grabbed his drink from the self again, pointing at a bed that was resting on the ground. It was a semi closed hanging cat bed and both Dream and Sapnap laughed. 

“Sure. You’re spoiling her, huh?” 

“Sometimes she deserves to be spoiled. Unlike you two nuisances. Grab it, Dream. I want to leave now,” George whined and his boyfriends both agreed, their stomachs begging to be fed. 

Two stores, a Starbucks, an Arby’s and spending nearly eight hundred dollars later, they were standing in the parking lot of Hobby Lobby, staring at the giant orange (George thinks their orange at least) letters that hang above the store's doors. 

“I hate this store,” George said as they walked through the self opening doors. 

It smelt like cheap cleaning supplies and lots of plastic. 

“You’ve never even been in a Hobby Lobby, shut up.” Dream joked, nudging his short boyfriend with his shoulder lovingly. George fell off balance and groaned. 

They really were just wasting his time now, he figured as Sapnap drug them towards the garden gnomes and completely away from the painting section. 

But seeing the smiles on their faces was worth the pain and torture of walking aimlessly around stores for hours. His feet may hurt, but his heart was happy with the sight of Dream and Sapnap arguing over what garden gnome would look cooler in their yard. 

They ended up getting both, and then picking one out for George so they’d all have a personal garden gnome to love. 

It was dorky. 

But George smiled as Dream demanded to take a picture, all of them holding up their respective garden gnomes. Sapnap’s garden gnome was holding a little lantern in one hand and a pickaxe rested over its shoulder and the hat on it’s head was red. Dream’s garden gnome was sitting under a brown mushroom reading a book and it had a green hat. The gnome they picked for George was sleeping, leaning against a red and white mushroom, it’s blue hat pulled over its eyes slightly. 

He thought it seemed fitting for him. 

“Oh! Look! We should get some fake plants for the porch!” 

Oh yes. The three season porch that was actually an all season porch that Sapnap loved oh-so-much. None of them could care for actual plants for shit, so fake was the next best thing George supposed. 

“Ugh, Sapnap,” George whined after thirty minutes of following his boyfriends around looking at stupid fake plants. “Dream!” 

“Yes?” Dream asked, raising a curious eyebrow at his whiny boyfriend. 

“I want a flower!” George said suddenly as he looked over at all the flowers. 

Dream and Sapnap shared a look before both of them shrugged. “Okay, love. What kind of flower do you want?” Dream hummed as they began to walk down the aisle of flowers. 

“Pink,” George responded and both his boyfriends laughed. “What?” 

“You-” Sapnap giggled. “You can’t even see pink.” 

“So? I want a pink one.” 

“Okay, okay. A big one… a little one… what are you thinking?” Dream asked as he scanned over the pink flower section. 

“A big one. So big. Huge.” George decided as he saw flowers that almost were the same height as him standing in a vase in the aisle. 

Sapnap looked at the flowers and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay how about-”

“No. I don’t want that one. It has yellow on it.” George was suddenly feeling very picky. Sapnap sighed and put the large flower back, grabbing out another one and holding it out for George to examine.

George looked it over with a hum before asking what color the center of the flower was. Dream told him it was purple. 

“No, I don’t like purple. Put it away.” 

“You- You couldn’t even tell it-” Sapnap groaned, cutting himself off and put the flower back. 

They went through this process a few more times before all of them groaned and decided to come back to the flowers for George after grabbing Sapnap’s painting stuff. 

When they did, they had just as much trouble trying to find a stupid pink flower for George. And they couldn’t tell if he was being picky about it on purpose just to spite them or not. But whatever he was doing, it was effectively pissing Sapnap off because now the raven haired man's feet were starting to hurt and he was getting annoyed with how long George was taking to pick a stupid fake flower. 

“George!” He snapped. The brunet looked up at him with big wide doe eyes. “Just-” Sapnap took a deep breath. “Pick one.” 

George scoffed at him, pouting. How come he got to waste as much time as he wanted in the electronic store but George couldn’t take his time picking the perfect flower?

“I actually don’t want a flower. I want a succulent,” George hummed and both Dream and Sapnap groaned, their heads falling in defeat at their boyfriends words. “What?” 

“Nothing, Georgie… let’s just… let’s pick one out and get out of here, okay? Go home and take a nap?” George grinned internally. 

Yes. Going home and taking a nap would be very much adequate right now. 

But he needed to find a succulent first. He wasted enough time.

“I want this one-” George reached out and grasped a fake little succulent in a tiny pink vase. It was cute and perfect and before he could change his mind, Sapnap grabbed it from him and rushed their cart towards the checkout lines. 

“It’s perfect, George! I love it! Good choice!” Dream praised as he took George’s hand, tugging him along after Sapnap. George chuckled at their antics and rolled his eyes. 

Okay, despite being whiny at the beginning of the day, he had fun. And he got a new succulent out of it. 

Once they finally situated all their belongings in the car, George cradling his little succulent in his hands lovingly, having named it Toddy, and then they were finally on the road back to their home an hour away. 

Most of the ride was silent, except for the soft sound of music playing from the speakers. 

“Listen, Georgie-” Sapnap turned in his seat to face George but his sentence cut off halfway as he “Awed” at the sight sitting behind him. George’s cheek was pressed against his seatbelt and there was a little dribble of drool falling down his chin out of his slightly open mouth. His eyes were fluttering behind closed lids as he slept, completely unaware of everything. The topper on the cake though? The little succulent he was still cradling lovingly in his hands. 

“What? What happened?” Dream asked, peeking through the rearview mirror. He saw George and his heart swelled at the sight. “Take a picture, take a picture!” 

“Okay, okay!” Sapnap pulled his phone out and smiled as he snapped a quick picture of George. 

At the end of the day, both Dream and Sapnap ended up with some new gaming gear, a few new decorations for the house, and a cute new lock screen for their phone backgrounds. And George?

Well, George had no idea the photo of him and his succulent even existed, seeing as his new background was the one with the gnomes, but he was content and happy living with both of his boyfriends and not across the sea. He’d suffer being drug around random stores any day if it ensured he’d never have to leave their sides again… 

  
  


But speaking of the gnomes… George  _ swore _ they moved at night while they were all sleeping… but that’s a story for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other fics. I have a DNF Secret Agent fic in the works and a Superhero fic about Tommy and Tubbo in the works. 
> 
> Also, I plan on making this a series. I think the next one-shot for this series might be about Gnomes (; 
> 
> Love you! Bye! <3


End file.
